Kamui's Past
by Yato Rumi
Summary: Who thought that Kamui would be a loving brother? Who thought he was hiding a very sad feeling deep inside? This is Kamui's Past, The true story.
1. Everlasting Rain

**Kamui's Past**

**This is my first story, so I'm sorry if its not good. Thank you for reading my work.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT own Gintama. Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei. All of this work is based on my imagination. It has no connection to the real storyline.**

* * *

**1. The everlasting Rain**

The everlasting rain fell from the dark sky. A young girl sat on the wet stairway with eyes full of emptiness. She wore a Chinese styled raincoat with boots. She just stared at space, not minding the rain wet her soft, pink hair. Then a voice came from behind.

" No, no sister. You're going to catch a fever if you stay like that." .

The girl looked back. Surprised to see who came for her. A tall, slender man wearing black Chinese clothes. With pink hair tied into a braid and holding an umbrella. He wore a kind smile on his face.

" Baka- nii! What are you doing here -aru?"

" To get you of course! What do you think are you doing staying out here, not even bothering to pay mind to the rain? It will be my fault if you catch a cold."

" I don't mind. We Yato cant be in the sun, right? The sun is our enemy. So I'm going to enjoy the rain -aru!"

The man came closer, sitting beside her and blocking his sister from the rain with his umbrella.

" It doesn't work like that. Just because we are weak to sunlight, doesn't mean that the sun is bad. You're saying this because you haven't seen the sun right?"

" So then, have you seen it baka-nii -aru?"

" Well no, but from what I heard. It seems to be a wonderful thing. It's warm light can light up the dark, erase the cold and make it warm. The absolute difference from this cold, dark rain."

" Wow! It seems great! I wanna see it someday!"

" I do to... But its a long way, on another planet." Kamui explained

"Well, lets go home. Anymore rain and we _both_ are going to catch a cold" He said while standing up.

" Ok Baka-nii -aru."

* * *

They both went home. To be greeted by their father who was rarely home because of his work. Their father had black hair, tied into a braid and a slender yet quite muscular body. He was wearing green Chinese clothes.

" Daddy! You're back home -aru!

" Yep, Daddy's home. Go greet your mother. She's been worried since you've gone missing"

" Okay dad! Lets go Baka-nii -aru!" She said while pulling Kamui's clothes.

" Whatever you say..."

* * *

They went to their mother's room where she lied there on futon in the middle of the room. Their mother was suffering of illness that seems to be getting worst and worst by time. She had Long, black hair and a very beautiful face.

The reason that Kamui and Kagura' s hair are pink are because they dyed it with vermillion. Or they _accidentally_ did. At first, it was their father who wanted to dye his hair. But the barber accidentally mistook the order and dyed _their_ hair. And in a flash their hair was already glowing pink. Sadly, the dye was a new product that will change the hair colour forever so nothing could be done. They still like it nonetheless.

" Excuse me mother -aru" She sat next to her mother along with her baka -nii

" Kagura-Chan, where have you been?" Said the mother with a face full of questions

" Just playing. It's boring to stay home everyday -aru."

" Playing? In the rain? You're going to catch a cold Kagura Chan" she said, feeling worried.

" I know, Kamui-nii already told me to becareful -aru"

" Thank you Kamui.. I wonder what would happen if you didn't find her" She said while smiling

" You don't need to thank me mother. Its my job to protect my sister."

" My, my.. You're so kind Kamui."

"Oh yes! Kagura Chan, you should go to daddy. He promised to treat you Sukonbo today." Said the mother while smiling.

" Really? Ok then! Bye mother, Kamui nii -aru! " Kagura said while running out of the room

* * *

" You sure love her do you? I'm glad she has a kind and loving brother like you"

" I do love her." He said smiling

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? To make kagura leave..." He asked, facing his mother.

" As sensitive as ever I see.. I knew you would be able to see trough me." The mother said, gigling

" What is it?" Kamui said while smiling.

The mother looked to Kamui with a gentle yet sad face. She was hesatating to say the words. But then it came

_" I'm going to die"_

The shock struck Kamui. As if an arrow pierced his heart. He was about to burst to tears but held it back. But his mother knew because he was shivering, shivering because of her words.

" Don't worry you will be just fine. And I still have a month left so I will still be here for quite a long time" She said with sadness in her heart.

" H...Have you told father?" Kamui said while shivering

" No, I haven't..I don't want him to worry about me and abandon his work. His carrier is shining right now. I don't want it all to end just because of me."

" But mother, what will happen to Kagura? Kagura will be depressed and Father wont be there to comfort her because of all his space journeys. Father should also know.. its not fair that you are on you deathbed and he is out there nowhere to be seen. Our whole family will be destroyed because of you leaving this world." He said while trying to supress his tears.

" I'm sorry Kamui, but nothing can be done. You have been a very kind brother to her. You will be the one to stay by her side. And please... Don't tell father..."

" Am...am I enough? The one she needs is you. Why do you have to go mother?"

" Every living things die. One day you will too. And so will Kagura."

" Is... Is there anything...I can do? I'll do any thing for you mother. I swear to fulfill it even if it means my death."

" Really? Will you fulfill it? Even if it means it will hurt your feelings?

" I swear I will! "

Kamui's ears were focused on his mother. He made sure to hear every single thing his mother said. He wanted to fulfill the wish of his mother who was going to leave him soon. But he didn't know that those words were going to come out. Not in his whole lifetime did he think he would hear those words coming out of his own mother. Whats, more it was meant for him.

" Kill me."

Kamui was frightened. He was sure he got it wrong. There is no way she would ask her son to kill her...right?

" What?" He said, insuring her words.

" I said, _kill me_"

He heard her words well. He felt shivers running trough his body. His tears stopped. His body was numb. He could not believe what he heard. Those were the last words he wanted his mother to say. Words he never wanted to hear coming out of his own mother.

" But why...mother..why?" Kamui said, trembelling with sadness

" I'm sorry Kamui... But you must do it.. This is for my honour as a Yato and as the wife of Umibozou. If I were to die because of sickness,the Umibozou's honour will decrese. Because in the Yato tribe, that is called a 'pathetic' death."

" Why is it always father? Why is it you do anything for him? Why is it that on the brink of death, you think of him? Please... Mother... Dont do this.." Kamui said while crying

" Please dont blame anything on your father. He did nothing wrong... Please.."

Kamui stayed silent. He didn't know what to do. There was no way he could kill his own mother.

" One week" Kamui said while standing up

" Please let me think of this for one week"

" I will..." She said while smiling to her son.

* * *

** Thank you for reading! Please suscribe :D**


	2. Festivals are All About Fireworks

**Hi Everyone! This is the second chapter of " Kamui's Past"! Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**2. Festivals are All About Fireworks**

Kamui was with Kagura, walking in the rain. Their umbrellas blocked the rain that poured like a waterfall. It was only yesterday that he heard his mother's wish. The memory clang to him like an undestroyable chain. To erase the memory, he wanted to spend the day with Kagura. AND to buy her a birthday present since it was going to be her birthday tomorrow.

" Where are we going baka nii -aru?" She said, wondering where he was taking her to.

" We are going to the festival in town. " He said while keeping his calm smile.

" Really?! I love festivals! Lots of Sukonbu -aru!" She said happily.

* * *

They arrived at the festival place. Kagura was running around with excitement. She went and bought LOTS of Sukonbu. And when I say LOTS it means **LOTS**. She bought all the Sukonbu the store had. What is she,? A sukonbu monster?

Meanwhile, Kamui was looking for Kagura's birthday present. He set his eyes on a hair accessory. It was a pair of accessories to decorate buns. It was round, black and with yellow-gold decoration. He decided to buy it. He quickly hid the present so Kagura wouldn't see.

" Baka-nii! Lets go to see the fireworks -aru! " She said while eating the sukonbu she bought.

" Well, I guess its ok. " He said while smiling happily

" Yay! Come on -aru! " She grabbed her brothers sleeve and pulled it to the firework viewing place.

* * *

They sat on the green grass, luckily Kamui bought a waterproof picnic carpet so they won't have to sit on the wet ground. Then they looked up in space, staring at the starry sky and the big moon. Then a firework exploded, catching their attention

" Waaah... So beautiful -aru.." She said while watching the fireworks explode in the sky.

" Yep, sure is. Even though the sky is crying the fireworks make it look happy " Kamui was amazed too. He watched it till the end. While putting on his calm smile.

" I wished mom could see this, to bad she's sick. But maybe she's watching it from home -aru.. "

That statement struck him well. He was reminded of his mother's wish. He was sad deep inside. He felt sorry for Kagura who didn't know what he was going to do. He was going to kill the woman she loved most. Her own mother.

" When she's healthy again, lets go to the festival with mother... and father too." Kamui said, to hide his sadness that was swelling inside. He knew what he said was never going to come true.

He never let his sadness show on his face, afraid that Kagura might be suspicious of him. He kept all of his sadness deep inside him and never let it show.

" Yeah -aru! " Kagura replied with a big, innocent smile on her face.

The night after the festival ended, they went back home. Kagura slept on the way so Kamui had to carry her on his back. He stared at her innocent face and felt sorry for her. She will lose her beloved mother because of him... Her own brother.

" I'm sorry...sister "

* * *

** OK, thats the end of the second Chapter! Please review :)**


	3. A Sister's Birthday

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading and suscribing! This is the third chapter of " Kamui's Past ". Enjoy!**

**P.S : I've noticed how the chapters are getting shorter. But I think It's better to update regularly with short chapters Than make a long one and take too much time. I'm sorry if you don't like my way, but please bear with it.**

* * *

**3. A Sister's Birthday**

It was the day after the festival. Kamui woke up in the morning... to find out that his face was **FULL** of drawings. Fake eyelashes, a sun like thing on both cheeks and a 'third eye' on the forhead...and probably...with permanent marker...Kamui hurried to the bathroom and washed his face hundreds and hundreds of time... But it didn't come off...

" GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A burst of laughter came from behind him. He looked back, to see Kagura rolling on the floor and laughing of really hard.

" Kaaaguuuuuraaaaa!" Kamui was a bit angry, but he actually wanted to laugh too. He decided to get revenge at his sister by tickling her. Making her laugh to death.

" Is this funny?! Well I'll make you laugh till you die! " He said with a sadistic face. He tickled Kagura who was already laughing off really hard. Her laugh became louder and louder. And after fifteen minutes of tickles, Kagura finally gave in.

" GYAHAHAHA!Stop!HAHAHAHA!Baka nii!AHAHA!I'm sorry!AHAHAHA!Please stop!" Kagura said while laughing and panting.

" Ok, but never draw on my face again. Never draw on other people's faces. It's rude you know!" Kamui said while hitting her head lightly

O...ok... Baka nii -aru." She said while out of breath.

* * *

Then, the Imubozou came into the room. Apparently he was woken up by Kagura's Loud voice.

He still had his eyes closed. He was still sleepy and dozing off a bit.

" What are you kids doing so earl-... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!". The Umbizou was surprised to see his son's face.

" AHAHAHAHA! What in the _world_ happened to you Kamui? HAHAHAHAHA! "He said while laughing like crazy.

" I drew on his face when he was sleeping! Isn't it funny -aru? " Kagura answered.

Kamui was seriously pissed right now. He punched the ground where his father was standing. It crumbled into pieces that flew in the air. The Umibozou jumped and landed next to her daughter. Kamui was already there. He grabed the Umibozou's collar. And put on a VERY angry face.

" IT IS **NOT** FUNNY! TEACH YOUR DAUGHTER SOME MANNERS WILL YOU?!" Kamui shouted full of rage.

" Now..Now..Kamui, don't be so stiff. Its your sisters birthday after all." Umibozou said in a frightened tone with sweat running trough his head.

* * *

Now, Kamui remembered. It was his sisters birthday.

" Oh yeah! Wait here, Kagura!" Kamui ran to his room, grabbed the present which he already stuffed into a box that night and gave it to his sister.

Kagura opened the present, and looked at the beautiful hair ornament that was in-front of her.

" Waaaaaaaa... So pretty -aru" She said in amazement

" You put it on like this." Kamui said while putting the hair ornaments on her buns with a kind smile.

" Wow! You look really good with it Kagura!" Said the Umibozou

" Thank you Kamui Nii -aru!" Kagura said with a wide smile

" Now here is mom and dad's present for you! " The Umibozou said while searching his bag.

He pulled out a purple, traditional umbrella. Similar to the one Kamui has, only smaller.

"It also has a gun function like a yato umbrella, use it well!" The Umibozou said while patting her head and giving it to his daughter.

" Thank you father -aru!" Kagura said while shooting bullets with her new umbrella.

" Now take that outside, I don't want this house ruined." The Umibozou said, feeling worried

Kagura treasured these items very well. And still uses it up until now as her fighting umbrella and hair ornament. This was the best birthday she had with her family. And probably the last one she has with them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please write a review so I can improve my work! I'll make sure to update soon so stay tuned! ;)**


	4. Why is it Always Father?

**Hello! This is the forth chapter of " Kamui's Past ". Enjoy Reading and please suscribe. :D**

* * *

**4. Why is it always father**

It was 3 days after Kagura's Birthday. The sky was still crying. Kamui woke up and started to prepare breakfast. He would always prepare the family's breakfast because their mother was sick so she couldn't prepare breakfast. Though it _was_ only rice with seasoning. Their family was poor, even though their father was succesful in his carrier.

" So its always this huh?" Kamui thought while preparing the rice.

Even though they were only eating rice with seasoning, they always had lots of rice. Probably because yato eat much food. And they had fast metabolism too, so they don't get fat as much as the food they eat. But Kamui's metabolism wasn't as good as Kagura's or Umibozou's so he gets fat faster than them. Luckily, he manages to burn the fat out.

" Is breakfast ready Kamui?" The Umibozou asked while yawning

" Yeah, I'll go wake Kagura, and take that to mother will you?" Kamui said while walking to his sister's room

The Umibozou took the food on the table and gave it to his wife. He then went back and ate breakfast at the dining room.

* * *

" I want seconds -aru! " Kagura shouted.

" Here you go " Kamui said while filling Kagura's plate with rice. It was her fifth helping.

" Slow down Kagura, chew the food properly." Umibozou said while eating his rice.

"You're the one who should slow down daddy! Thats you eight helping already -aru" She said, getting annoyed

" Adults eat more than children." He said replying back.

" Adults help children! So give me your rice -aru! " She said while trying to take her fathers plate.

" There is no way I'm going to give it to you! You brat!" He shouted while dodging Kagura's hand

"You're the brat -aru!" Kagura shouted back

" No, you are! You're the only brat here! Kaguraho!" ( aho means idiot, her name is Kagura)"

" No, you are! You Umibaka -aru!"( Baka means idiot too, the fathers title is Umibozou)

" You both are brats." Kamui thought while eating his seventh helping.

* * *

Kamui finished eating. He went to his mother's room to get her plate.

" Excuse me"

" Kamui? come in. I have something to tell you."

Kamui came in, sitting next to the bed.

" What is it ?" Kamui asked with a low tone

" Kamui, I went to the doctor yesterday."

" What did they say? Well... If you're telling me, It's probably bad right?" He said while keeping his calm smile. But he was actually very worried inside. He was getting ready for her -probably saddening statement.

" As smart as ever I see." She said while giggling

" Well... He said my lifespan is shortening..._. I'll die in 7 days "_

Kamui was shocked and horrified. Why? Why did she have to leave so soon? Why is she suffering this much? Why is life so unfair?

" No way...Mother... Please... don't tell me it's true."

" I'm very sorry Kamui, but that is life. Things sometimes don't go the way you want it to"

Kamui cried. He cried heavily, wetting the tatami he was sitting on. He didn't want her to go. He hated this kind of life. He hated everthing about the world for taking his mother.

" And Kamui, don't tell father about this. He has an important mission and is departing tomorrow. Dont let me bother his work." His mother requested

" No."

" What?"

" I said, No" . Kamui replied back.

" Kamui..." His mother said feeling worried

" For the last time, No. Father should know. I don't want him to just leave you when you are on your deathbed. All he cares about is work! He should pay more attention to his family! " Kamui said while leaving the room.

" Kamui."

* * *

**Thank You for reading! Please suscribe. I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**I'll make sure to update soon so stay tuned! :) **


	5. Final Decision

**Hi everyone! Thank you for your support! This is the fifth chapter for " Kamui's Past". Enjoy!**

* * *

**5. Final Decision**

Kamui went back to the dining room. Kagura already went out to play with her friends. Kamui walked to his father.

" Father, I have something to tell you." He said, leading his father outside.

* * *

" Mother is going to die... In 7 days. What are you going to do?" Hearing that, the Umibozou was quite shocked. He never thought it was going to come this soon.

" There is nothing we can do.. Death comes by anytime." The Umibozou replied

" Thats not it! I'm telling you to cancel your mission! Stay by mothers side! " Kamui shouted

" No." He said mercilessly

" I'm still going. This is probably what she wants too."

" I don't care about mother's wish! Just stay here! I don't want mother to go without you beside her.."

"No"

" Why is it always work?! All you care about is work! Why don't you ever care for your daughter, your son, your wife... your own family.." Kamui said while crying

" Tears are not going to work on me. "

Kamui was angry, he never knew his father was this selfish. Even though he always comes home late, kagura and Kamui always enjoyed breakfast with him. Sometimes turning into useless fights. But he didn't know that their father was this merciless

" You good for nothing father! You don't love her do you? You don't love your whole family! All you think about is yourself! Everybody might think of you ad the strongest Yato, but you're just a selfish old man! I HATE YOU!" Kamui shouted angrily with his tears flowing

" You are getting nowhere. I'm going and thats final." He said as he walked away

Kamui's anger roze, he swore to kill his father for abandoning his family. He hated his father more than anything. But another feeling came from inside him. It was sadness. Kamui couldn't do a thing for his mother. He couldn't do single thing... He despised himself

* * *

The next day, Kamui went to his mother. It was the time to kill his mother.

" So Kamui, what is your answer? " She said with a smile.

Kamui answered his mother. He made his decision. He couldn't do it. He could never kill his own mother.

" I'm sorry mother. I can't." He answered with sadness

" I knew it, so it _was_ to hard on you. " She answered with a sigh, but still smiling.

" I want you to live longer and be with Kagura's side. Mother, I'm going away."

"Going away? Where to? "

" I still don't know. I'm going on a journey with no destination."

" But why Kamui? Kagura needs you.. What will she do when she knows you're gone?"

" I'll watch her from affar. I have a transmission device on the present I gave her. As long as she wears it, I can pinpoint her location and see what she's doing. I'll come and save her whenever she's in trouble." Kamui explained.

" But why Kamui? Why do you have to do all this? "

Kamui faced forward, looking right into his mother's eye.

" I'm going...to kill father."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I made the storh a bit emotional because I like emotional stories. Sorry if you don't like. Thanks for reading! Check out for new chapters! ;)**


	6. The Final Departure

**This is the sixth and final Chapter of "Kamui Past". This story will be continued in " Harusame Captain, Kamui " Enjoy reading the last chapter! :)**

* * *

**6. The Final Departure**

Killing his father, that was his decision. He decided to kill the man that made his family suffer and go away. He dicided to protect his family in his own way.

" Kill your father? Kamui, are you crazy? You can't kill your father. And you will just die if you fight him with the curent you! He's much to strong for you!" She shouted, trying to stop her only son from killing himself.

"I'd rather be killed than live with that good-for-nothing father! He abandoned all of us! For the sake of his work! He thinks nothing of us!" He shouted full of rage

" kamui.. Don't do this..I don't want you to die before me.." She said weakly

" I'm sorry mother, you can't stop me" He said while standing up

" Give this to Kagura.." He put a plastic bag full of Sukonbu next to the bed.

" And tell her not to eat to much of it or she will grow unhealthy" He walked away and opened the door.

" Goodbye... mother." He said his final goodbye to his mother.

* * *

Kamui followed his father who was going to the Yato Terminal. He stayed hidden, waiting for the right time to attack. He couldn't be careless. His opponent was the Umibozou, The strongest living Yato. When the time came, he attacked.

"RAAAAAAAAGH!." He threw a punch to his father, ripping off his left arm.

The Umibozou's mind went completely black after that. He was in Yato mode. He attacked Kamui with a kick. Slamming him into the wall. Kamui got up and kicked his fathers 's head but umibozou dodged it. Then the umibozou slammed Kamui's head on the ground. Making kamui's head bleed. Kamui couldn't move. He lost too much blood.

Kamui fell, his face facing the ground. Drowned in the pool of his own blood. He never knew that the battle was completely one-sided.

" So this is it for me" He thought.

He waited for his father to deal the finishing blow. He closed his eyes. Waiting for the moment. He waited... And waited...But it didn't come. The only thing heard was his sister's cry.

" Stop! Daddy, Stop! Don't hurt Kamui-nii anymore! "

The Umibozou regained consciousness. He was surprised to see his hand filled with blood. And his son... Drowning in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

Kamui woke up. He found himself in a hospital. He thought that his father probably put him here and left for his work. That good-for-nothing father..

" So in the end I couldn't do anything.." He said, feeling helpless. He despised himself. He despised his weakness. He's despised he couldn't do anything for his family. He only made it worse. He made his sister cry.

He left the hospital. His wounds already healed. He was determined to not see Kagura again. He didn't want to make her cry.

" She's probably afraid of me now for trying to kill father." He thought

* * *

He was going to the terminal, going down the stairway when he heard a sound from behind.

" Kamui nii.. Where are you going -aru? "

He knew whose voice it was. It was his sister. Standing on the stairway..

" Why is she here? Why Isn't she afraid of me ? I tried to kill her father. Yet, why does she come for me? Doesn't she understand? Why is she this naive? " He thought in his mind.

" Mommy is missing you since you left. And me too. Daddy isn't here. It's boring without you. I don't want you to leave -aru. "

Kamui stayed silent. He didn't want to go home. He doesn't want to increase her burdens. He didn't want all of it. His presence will just be a burden to his family. He was better off gone.

" Then"

" Can I go with you?"

Kamui was shocked to hear that. The sister that he loved wanted to stay with him? Even though he did all of those things to sadden her? He made her cry, he made her sad. Why does she want to be with him?

" No, she cant come. I want her to stay with mother. She will only be killing herself if she comes with me. I want her to live a normal life." He thought

" _I have no use for weaklings."_ He said that while hiding his emotions. His heart was actually ripping when he said that. He didn't want to do it. But he had to. For his sister.. For his family.

He faced back to see the face of his beloved sister. The one that he is going to leave. She was standing there, in shock. She didn't have any idea that her brother would act like this. Tears came falling from her eyes.

Kamui started walking, trying to hide his tears and walked away from his sister. He hated all of this. He didn't want all of this to happen. But he can never go back to his normal life. He had to leave.

" Goodbye, sister... I'm sorry."

* * *

**Thats the final chapter! If you want to read the continuation, go to "Harusame Captain, Kamui" It's another one of my stories. Sorry for the sad ending. :) Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
